1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to writing/reproducing in a hard disk drive (HDD), and more particularly, to disk writing and reproducing which compensate for parameters of components of an HDD according to ambient temperatures when data is written on and is reproduced from a disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
The characteristics of disks and heads in an HDD change with a variation of an ambient temperature, thereby affecting data reliability due to a change of a reproducing signal. To prevent this, in the prior art, an ambient temperature in an HDD is measured using a temperature sensor such as a thermistor, and a write current or write pre-compensation signal is optimized according to the temperature in a writing operation. In a reproducing operation, a method of optimizing a filter in a read channel (RDC) according to the ambient temperature is used.
However, even if the compensation method is used in the writing operation, a perfect compensation is impossible since a reproducing signal in a case where data is written at high temperature is different from a reproducing signal in a case where data is written at low temperature. In addition, the compensation method in the reproducing operation considers only the ambient temperature in the reproducing operation without considering the ambient temperature in the writing operation. Thus, since the compensation is performed using the same parameters in both cases when data written at a high temperature is reproduced and when data written at a low temperature is reproduced, a proper compensation cannot be achieved. Thus, the reproducing quality in the reproducing operation is degraded.